sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/17 January 2016
07:41 * Rebun123 seals the box 07:41 Ssss, SSS! 07:41 Unblock PMs ;-;-;-;-; 07:41 no 07:41 You're gonna start singing 07:41 No i wooon't 07:41 Fien 07:41 YEY 07:41 But I swear to god if you do 07:42 * General Phychodash totally isn't making an interactive subpage 07:42 07:42 fuck 07:42 who shanked me 07:42 i did 07:42 25 07:42 Bad 07:42 noooh 07:42 i a good boi 07:43 Ey 07:43 Sketchbot 07:44 Can't you see I'm trying to log chat here? 07:44 no 07:44 Oh 07:44 It's a twentyfibot 07:44 misread as fiber 07:44 Damn okay, ain't gotta get all sassy. 07:45 You know what 07:45 I'm 07:45 Gonna tell Larry 07:45 Twentyfibot sounds like a good name. 07:45 Although, I think I'd prefer to keep my creation name. 07:45 That's it 07:45 I'm gonna tell Larry 07:45 mebot pls 07:45 oh em gee 07:45 revin 07:46 ur gonna get larry? 07:46 07:46 I'm gonna tell him what you did 07:46 but 07:46 but 07:46 i'm a good boy ;-; 07:46 i want to call the group and at the one point when no one is talking yell "my ANUS IS BLEEDING" tbh 07:46 lag no 07:46 OHYM GOD d 07:46 aquauck 07:46 iic aNTbrbeathe 07:46 whcih group doeo/ 07:46 smlash 07:47 nakama 07:48 ahh 07:48 i won't be there to witness it then ;-; 07:48 y did u leev tho 07:49 cus 07:49 i dun go to fnaf-rp much anymoar and i scare 07:50 that reminds me 07:50 someone sang a fnaf song at the party 07:50 Choices aren't finished but here 07:50 i was at 07:51 cas 07:51 and i just sang along like a fucking doofus 07:51 abandoned was spelt wrong in the lonk 07:51 abadoned 07:51 I must go to my godmother's 07:51 K here lmao 07:51 So 07:52 I'll be back 07:52 In a few or so 07:52 (~ =U=)~ 07:52 very nice so far cas [[]]:3 07:52 oh my fuck 10:09 SHodl on 10:09 hUHUH 10:09 Sunset 10:09 Childe 10:09 Chid 10:09 Oh my god. 10:09 * SketchNebula flips shit 10:09 There 10:09 ew 10:09 why would you flip it 10:09 ewww 10:09 Wha 10:09 There we are. 10:10 Alright. 10:10 Sketchbot. 10:10 Modbot > Sketchbot 10:10 i'll just stay here until i'm done flipping out 10:10 * DB511611 gets pinged by "modbot" 10:10 hmm 10:10 * DB511611 has 100% volume 10:10 * DB511611 dies 10:10 Aquua, if it's because you keep getting signed out, I'm getting it too. 10:10 i haven't been signed out once 10:10 So it's fine. 10:10 i honestly dont care its still terrifying me 10:10 http://theundeadzombeh.deviantart.com/art/The-Rabid-Fanboy-585052708 10:10 I understand. 10:11 Aquua 10:11 actually nvm 10:11 i don't know what i was gonna say there 10:12 oH MY GOG I WANT THIS TO WoRK 10:12 oh thank fuck 10:13 i turned off the thing where you follow every page 10:13 and get emails for it 10:13 Sketch, can I pm you? Or, do you already have three 10:13 Sunset 10:13 No, I have two. 10:13 what is gog? 10:13 So go ahead. 10:13 shit 10:13 * Kingfireblast wants to PM Sketch to destroy their computer :D 10:14 hmm 10:14 U M 10:14 Please. 10:14 Don't. 10:14 SK ET CH 10:14 how does that sound, Sketch? 10:14 I AM CONCERNED 10:14 im gonna do it! 10:14 I AM CONCERNED 10:14 rip 10:14 WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF GLITCH IS THIS 10:14 * Kingfireblast goes to do it and his computer explodes while it says "Michael Bay" 10:14 SKETCH WHAT IS HAPPENING 10:14 AHHH FUCK YOU, KARMA 10:14 Wha 10:14 IM CONCERNED 10:14 The caps. 10:15 Chill, please. 10:15 But what is wrong? 2016 01 17